


A Succubus In Storybrooke

by giftofamber



Category: Lost Girl, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftofamber/pseuds/giftofamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi's latest client, Michael, requires Bo to come to Storybrooke and get information out of the mayor, using her lovely Succubus skills. The story takes place after the curse breaks while Emma is stuck in Fairytale Land on OUAT and prior to Nadia's death on Lost Girl. Rated M for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What kind of a name is Storybrooke?" Bo Dennis laughed into her cell phone as her best friend Kenzi told her about their latest client. Ever since Kenzi had advertised their services as private investigators of strange and abnormal events, the clients just seemed to get weirder and weirder, and this job seemed no exception.

"Bo, honey, just listen. This thing, whatever it is, is taking little kids. Michael showed me this picture of his little girl, and I swear, she's like a little Kenzi-in-training, or she could be if you could save her from being mauled to death at the hands of the Fae. Plllllllllllllllllllllllllll lleaaaaaaaaaseeee?" Kenzi felt no remorse at exploiting Bo's weak spots as they were running short on rent money *again*.

Having known Kenzi as long as she had, Bo was quick to realize she was being manipulated, "How much is this Michael saying he will pay us?"

"Bo, it's not always about the money," Kenzi pouted into the phone.

Bo continued to tease her best friend, "For me, it's not about the money. For you, on the other hand…"

"Spare me your holier-than-thou morality attitude. We've been over this. You need to help the weak and defenseless, and I need a new pair of shiny leather boots," Kenzi knew that Bo would give in eventually. She knew the unaligned succubus couldn't resist a missing child case because it reminded the older woman too much of her own life searching for the parents she never had.

"Really, Kenzi?" Bo rolled her eyes expressively as she moved the phone from her left ear to her right. It didn't even occur to her that Kenzi wouldn't be able to see her facial expression through her cell phone. Her emotions were always bubbling near the surface due to the nature of her fae abilities, and the majority of the time, she found reigning in her feelings to be a pointless exercise.

"What if I told you that you got to seduce a really hot woman to get information? Like bow-chicka-wow-wow HOT," Kenzi continued as she pulled out the photo Michael had given her of Storybrooke's mayor. According to him, nothing took place in Storybrooke without her full knowledge, and he was absolutely positive she was the one who had kidnapped his two children.

"Kenz, I know you and Lauren don't really get along, but…" Bo started. Not getting along was a bit of an understatement. The animosity that Kenzi exhibited toward Lauren was legendary, although it had been decreasing a little ever since Lauren had lived with them for a time while on the run from the Ash.

"But I don't like you sitting at home moping just because she got back with Nadia. The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else," Kenzi insisted. "Remember, I've had way more experience with rejection."

Bo bit back a sarcastic response about how clearly Kenzi had forgotten how they were nearly blown up by a serial killer after she had taken Kenzi's advice last time about recovering from rejection with a 'no strings attached' sexual experience. On the one hand, Bo knew the younger girl was right that she had very little experience with rejection. The succubus was used to having people (and fae) fall under her spell with the slightest touch. Kenzi didn't have that luxury. Still, the whole 'no strings attached' thing had worked really well for her first encounter with rejection until Jenny had ruined it.

Not that Bo was really looking for a way to get over Lauren because she wasn't. She and Lauren had an understanding that she never had with Dyson. Lauren had always understood Bo's needs as a succubus mean that sexual monogamy was unrealistic and had come to terms with that. Bo was actually finding it harder to extend Lauren the same courtesy with Nadia, but she was trying her hardest. Perhaps a new job would be a good idea after all.

Bo certainly needed a distraction-and rent money, though she'd never admit money was a factor in her decision. She reasoned Kenzi did well at identifying the cases that appeared Fae-related, so it probably wouldn't be a wild goose chase even if the town was named Storybrooke. Bo finally acquiesced, "Fine. Kenz, tell me everything you know, and who is this really hot woman that I need to use my powers on?"

"Well, the kids were taken near the beach, and I'm just getting a huge Fae vibe. These kids were *just* reunited with their father, and then suddenly they go missing. It doesn't make any sense. Anyhow, he thinks the Mayor is responsible…she's the really HOT woman. Michael keeps calling her the Evil Queen for some reason. Maybe it's a stage name or something," Kenzi thought out loud. "Anyhow, you have to get permission from the Mayor to search her town anyhow, so it can't hurt right?"

* * *

 

Regina Mills sat at her desk, staring at the mound of paperwork in front of her, and wondered if there was any point to completing it. It was only a matter of time before the citizens of Storybrooke insisted she step down and held a new election—with her luck, they'd probably elect Mary Margaret Blanchard the new Mayor in absentia. She should be spending her time focusing on getting Henry back in her life, which unfortunately meant she had to get Ms. Emma Swan back from the Enchanted Forest when all she wanted to do was leave her there and pretend she didn't exist. Well, that wasn't entirely true: she was already beginning to miss their fights. Emma was the only one to really stand up to her, and Regina liked being kept on her toes. Not to mention the adorable little smirk Emma sported whenever she mistakenly thought that she had put one over on the mayor; ok, it was official—Regina had lost her mind.

Regina stared at the clock momentarily, thinking to herself. It was going to be a long day. She sighed and picked up the papers at the top of the pile and began to read, 'Storybrooke Town Budget.'


	2. Chapter 2

As Bo drove past the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign into town, the first thing she noticed was that the town looked like a hurricane had just passed through. Townspeople were out cleaning up debris, but it looked like the roads were relatively safe to travel. No trees were blocking her path at any rate. She spotted a long haired brunette teenager with what appeared to be red streaks through her hair and incredibly tiny jean shorts. The girl would almost be attractive if she didn't remind her so much of Kenzi. Speaking of Kenzi, perhaps this would be a good place to stop and ask for directions.

As she exited the car, she noticed the young girl was looking at her with a lustful curiosity. Ok, a lustful curiosity was a bit of an understatement; the teenager was staring at her like she wanted to tear her clothes off in the middle of the street. Bo could definitely use that to her advantage.

The girl still hadn't taken her eyes off of the succubus's low-cut black top when she asked, "Can I help you?"

Bo responded, trying to use her own persuasive skills before resorting to her powers, "Yes, actually. I'm trying to find Mayor Mills. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Why do you want to know?" The young girl answered a question with a question, her distaste for the mayor apparent by her tone of voice.

An angry, short in stature, hefty-looking man came up behind the teenager to offer his opinion, "She's probably working with her. Gets a kick out of ruining our lives."

"Woah, wait a minute. I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm not here to ruin anyone's lives, Mister….I'm sorry. Let me start over. I'm Bo, and you are?" Bo offered her hand in introduction to the man in front of her.

"Name's Leroy. Folks call me Grumpy. We just don't get a lot of strangers around these parts," Grumpy stated, his tone indicated he still found her to be suspicious.

"I'm Ruby. Leroy's right. We don't get a lot of strangers here, especially not ones looking like…" Ruby blushed slightly when she realized what she was about to say.

Grumpy on the other hand had no such reservations about speaking his mind, "The Evil Witch herself. Take a look around you. This…is all her doing."

A look of fear crossed Ruby's face as she realized that Grumpy was speaking the truth. The stranger did bear a great resemblance to their former Evil Queen. She had been so distracted by those gorgeous deep brown locks of hair, luscious red lips, tight black leather pants and deliciously low-cut black top that she hadn't noticed it before.

Smug people like that made Bo wonder why she tried so hard to be good and use her powers only when necessary. Even if the mayor was as evil as Leroy claimed, the succubus still wanted to clock him for the intended insult toward herself, whose only crime was asking about the most powerful woman in town. She wondered why she felt such sympathy for this unknown woman without having any logical basis for it. Probably hormones, she thought to herself. Kenzi was right that Bo's sexual urges had been raging lately.

Of course, Bo couldn't rule out the possibility that the 'Evil Witch' known as the Mayor was a Fae. The succubus herself had been called far worse than an evil witch before she had learned to control her feedings. Bo stiffened, not wanting to give away her thoughts, "Listen, I don't know what you have against the Mayor, but the picture I have from the newspaper indicates that she is a woman with short hair and olive skin who wears pencil skirts. We look nothing alike."

Grumpy rolled his eyes, "Ain't you ever heard of a disguise? She's as black as they come, trust me, and I don't mean like Lancelot."

"Lancelot?" Bo queried. This place was definitely sounding more and more like it was inhabited by the Fae. In the last two years, she had encountered multiple creatures of legend, including the Furies of Greek mythology, and found that the source of those legends were powerful Fae. So, a Fae creature from the Arthurian legends seemed perfectly standard to her.

"Leroy!" Ruby's tone warned. If this new woman wasn't to be trusted, Grumpy was giving away a lot of information that could be used against them. She put on a winning smile and continued, "My Grandmother owns a bed and breakfast; how about I take you there for some coffee? My treat, of course."

Bo considered the offer briefly, deciding that she was wasting too much time already when there could be a wild, uncontrolled Fae on the loose. She gently placed her hand on Ruby's arm, releasing the smallest bit of chi into the young girl. She watched as her energy worked its magic both visibly as Ruby's arm glowed briefly and audibly as the girl let out a whimper of pleasure. Bo's voice had a deep, sultry tone as she responded, "Perhaps I could take a rain check? Once I speak with Mayor Mills, I would love to come back and see everything you have to offer."

Ruby was having trouble remembering how to string words together into a sentence, let alone why she had ever thought the alluring woman in front of her to be untrustworthy. All she could do was visualize taking the stranger with the succulent curves to bed for a night of erotic passion. When she finally realized that she had been asked a question, she was quick to respond, "Um, yes. She's…ah….probably in her office over there."

Grumpy growled, "Ruby!" to no avail. He'd been around long enough to deduce that Ruby was falling victim to the charms of the seductress and that she wouldn't see reason until the woman was out of her sight.

Bo's eyes followed where Ruby was pointing until she saw a grey building with a sign identifying itself as the Town Hall. She flashed a smile, knowing full well the power she now held over the teen and vowing not to abuse it. She replied smoothly, "Thank you for being so helpful. I suppose I'd best get this over with."

"I could come with you…I mean, go with you," Ruby offered. She blushed pure crimson as she heard the words come out of her mouth.

Bo immediately tried to think of the best excuse she could utilize without looking suspicious, "I don't think I'll get very far if she associates me with her enemies. But, thank you for offering."

Ruby nodded, thankful that Bo isn't going to acknowledge her choice of words. She forces her voice to stay steady as she continued, "You won't forget to stop by afterwards?"

"Of course," Bo answered. She had every intention of keeping her promise, especially if her visit with the Mayor didn't yield the desired results—information about the missing children. Deciding to leave her car where it was, she walked the short distance to the town hall alone, sashaying her hips for Ruby's benefit.

As Bo approached the door, she asked herself why she hadn't also felt the need to succubus-touch Leroy. It wasn't like her to leave loose ends, but he had just seemed so harmless. Cranky, but harmless. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it later.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina had been staring at budgets and reports for hours, and somehow, all of them made her think of Emma in some way. The town budget made her think of how Emma would argue for more modern equipment and why she needed a deputy. The report from the city council about the new playground made her think of how adorable Emma was making a fool of herself by accusing Regina of misusing town funds. The report from the Sheriff's station—well, if one considered David to be part of the Sheriff's station—made her think about how she missed correcting Emma's spelling and teasing her about catching cats in trees. She needed to think of something else, anything else. Obsessing over her son's birth mother was completely unhealthy, especially since Emma might never return and Henry might never forgive her.

She finally found that something else to think about as she read David's report more closely. Missing children, in her town, that she hadn't planned to make disappear. Where was that blasted blonde when she needed her? She had to solve this mystery on her own, and fast before it turned into a political nightmare. She couldn't trust it to the likes of David—that was for sure. The children had all gone missing near the beach, ruling out the Blind Witch, and many of them were orphans, ruling out Rumplestiltskin. The Blind Witch tended to lure strays from the woods, and Rumplestiltskin was more interested in children with living parents—all the better to torture them and all. She racked her brains trying to think of another villain in Storybrooke who had an interest in children.

She still hadn't thought of one when she heard a knock at her office door. She started to shout at her secretary for not notifying her of a visitor when she looked up at the clock. She saw that it was after 5 pm when the young woman normally went home. After all, some people in Storybrooke still had their families and loved ones to go home to, she supposed. Not like her. Her own son would rather stay with her worst enemy than with her. Her lips trembled, but she didn't cry; she was the Evil Queen. She daren't show weakness to anyone.

The knocking grew more insistent. She probably should respond to it. Regina declared in her most regal tone of voice, "If you wish to speak with the Mayor, you must make an appointment."

"Is that how you talk to all the girls?" A long-haired woman who was decidedly not Emma appeared in the doorway, grinning at her and raking her eyes slowly over the mayor's body.

Regina couldn't help but stare and wonder what Emma would look like in those black leather pants and revealing black top. She knew Emma had some nice assets; the occasional white tank top and tight jeans displayed them nicely, but there was just something pleasing to the eye about the color black. The one time she had seen Emma in something black and low cut (when Henry was stuck in the mine), her view had been obscured by that bloody red leather jacket.

"You know, I've rendered a lot of women speechless," The stranger commented cheekily, leaning against the door frame.

Regina looked through the brunette as she responded, "Listen, I don't know who you are, but I'm not interested in buying anything."

"Good, because I'm not interested in selling anything," The newcomer quipped, exhibiting a sharp wit similar to Regina's own. She extended her hand, "I'm Bo."

Years of masking her emotions at court enabled Regina to take the offered hand, "Mayor Mills, but please, call me Regina. Welcome to Storybrooke."

Bo let the sexual energy from the touch wash over her, "Your reputation doesn't even come close to describing the real thing."

Regina stared at their hands. Did their hands just glow? Had this newcomer put some sort of magic spell on her? How did someone from outside Storybrooke have magic? She tried to eye the woman with suspicion, but found a smile forming on her face with just a tinge of lust behind it. She was lusting after a woman who wasn't Emma. Something definitely felt amiss, but she welcomed the diversion. She asked, "Who are you, really? And what, pray tell, have you heard about me?"

"Besides your stunning good looks? Only that you know everything there is to know about this town. As for who I really am, I'm a private investigator. So what do you say Madame Mayor, is there anything you want me to investigate…privately," Bo let her eyes wander suggestively over the mayor's body.

"I, um, can't right now. My son will be dropping by any moment. I was going to take him to dinner," Regina stammered. She wasn't quite sure why she was lying. At one time, she'd have seduced a random stranger without a second thought—before Emma Swan had immersed herself in her life and before she had promised their son that she would find a way to get her back.

"You have a son? Is that a picture of him?" Bo's conscience slipped through her seductive façade as she pointed to a picture on Regina's desk. She couldn't help but notice there was a blonde-haired woman standing next to him in the picture and wondered exactly what that meant.

"Yes. His name is Henry," Regina offered, glad to have any excuse to talk about him.

Bo asked quietly, "And the woman next to him?"

"That's his birth mother. She had to leave for a while, but she'll be back," Regina said with more confidence than she felt.

"You and I seem to have more in common than I thought," Bo commented.

Regina looked confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I don't have a kid, not yet anyway…but there was a hot blonde woman in my life. She had to leave too," Bo said sadly. Feeling a kinship with the woman she was supposed to seduce for information was probably not helpful for her case, but she could sense the other woman's pain.

"What happened to her?"

"Her girlfriend woke up from a coma," Bo answered matter-of-factly.

Regina read between the lines, "You're trying to forget about her."

"I don't think that's possible. I wouldn't mind a distraction though. How about you?" Bo inquired.

Regina decided to be truthful, "This is going to sound crazy. She was trying to protect me. She went somewhere far away, and I don't know if I can get her back."


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you want to get her back?" Bo asked gently. She was having a hard time picturing the broken woman in front of her as the root of all evil that the townsfolk would have her believe.

Regina shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again before responding, "Yes, I…my son is very attached to her, and he blames me for her leaving."

"I'm so sorry. Look, we'll get her back. I promise, and I never break my promises," Bo offered. At least one of them deserved to be with the woman of her dreams. She'd solved crazier cases.

Tears threatened to bubble from Regina's eyes. She wanted more than anything to believe in this stranger, but she was too old to believe in fairy godmothers. Still, she saw the honest determination in the woman's eyes, a look she'd only ever seen directed at her from Emma. She knew that whatever happened, this stranger would do her absolute best to bring Emma home to their dysfunctional family, and in that moment, that was enough. She did something she almost never did; she spoke directly from her heart, "I could totally kiss you right now."

"What's stopping you?" Bo looked into her eyes, not even realizing that she'd placed her hand on Regina's shoulder to offer comfort. Her chi flowed to the other woman of its own accord, having been stifled for too long. She was hungry, starving in fact, and she was so tempted to break her moral code about feeding on human chi. The fact that Regina was now looking at her with hero worship in her eyes only enticed her further.

Regina tried to stop herself. The woman in front of her was most definitely not Emma, but the pull of attraction she felt was overwhelming nonetheless. She'd never struggled with monogamy before, even when she hadn't loved the individual she was with, but then she and Emma weren't together, not technically, and Emma was off in another realm doing god knows what. Was Emma even thinking of her or was she bedding the nearest warm body in one of her infamous one night stands? That thought, that doubt was all she needed to justify touching deliciously moist, tender lips with her own, and once she started she didn't want to stop. For once in her life, kissing wasn't about control; it wasn't about dueling for dominance. It was about comfort and warmth and the shots of electricity running through her body. It was about healing. Soft lips contrasted with the slightly rough texture of the tongue that had just entered her mouth; her senses were on fire. In that moment, she knew that forces beyond mere lust were at work. She forced herself to pull away, desperately missing the contact, but needing an answer to the questions forming in her mind, "Magic….you have magic."

"Um, not exactly," Bo sighed, faced once again with the conundrum of whether to come out as Fae. "It's sort of complicated."

Regina's mind raced as she realized what she thought should have been obvious to her from the beginning, "No, you do. It's ok—this is great news! We can combine your magic with mine, and then we really will be able to get Emma back."

"See, there you go. A little optimism goes a long way," Bo smiled, biting back the tinge of jealousy that she couldn't really explain. She loved Lauren; this was only a distraction…right? Her thoughts were interrupted by a tell-tale ringtone.

Regina inquired, "Are you going to answer that?"

"Oh, yeah. It's probably nothing. I'll be right back. Don't start plotting without me," Bo warned with a grin, putting the phone to her ear and walking into the hallway. "Kenzi, this better be important."

"Well, now I'm insulted. Here I am, checking in on my bestie and how she's doing on the case, and this is the thanks I get," Kenzi bantered into the phone as she took another sip of her drink. "The Dal is really boring without you, you know."

"Tell Trick to make sure you don't go overboard with those drinks. We can't exactly afford a huge tab," Bo asked with the real reason for her request understood between them. Kenzi was a bit of a wild drunk, and Bo didn't want to worry about what trouble the young girl could get in while she was out of town.

"Speaking of moolah, any luck getting the mayor to let you search for those missing kids?" Kenzi pestered good-naturedly.

"I was just getting to that when you called," Bo answered, bending the truth slightly. She'd honestly forgotten about the kids the moment she'd kissed the mayor.

"Oh, really? Tell the truth, is the mayor really as hot as she is in her picture? Because I would tap that and I don't even go for chicks," Kenzi joked into the phone while motioning to Trick for another drink.

"Kenzi," Bo cautioned. She knew that Kenzi didn't swing that way and so wasn't a real threat, but she had to tamper down some possessiveness just the same.

"Oh my god, she is, isn't she? You like her! There's my Bo-Bo, getting herself back on the wagon," Kenzi clinked her glass with Hale's goblet in a toast. "I'm putting you on speaker."

"Kenzi, wait!" Bo tried to stop her, even though she knew reasoning with a drunk woman was pointless. She could hear Trick's voice in the background, and she thought she could hear Hale's as well. "Hale, is that you?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on her," Hale replied casually. "Do you have any leads?"

"Nothing I can talk about at the moment. Who's all there?" Bo asked.

"Just me, Kenzi, and a few Selkies who dropped in. Oh, yeah, and Trick of course," Hale replied. "Who were you expecting?"

"No one…just…I'll call you guys later, ok?" Bo hung up quickly. She was not going to think about why Lauren wasn't out at the Dal or who she was with instead. Not when there was an incredibly attractive woman in the other room who required her help—and missing children who needed to be found.

An impatient Regina called out to her when she saw the phone no longer next to other woman's ear, "Was everything alright?"

"Nothing that a little time won't fix. Now where were we?" Bo turned to face her with a smile. "I can't wait to hear all the ideas you've been dreaming up."


	5. Chapter 5

Regina queried, still a bit mystified by this stranger, "You're really going to help me?"

"Yes, I'm really going to help you," Bo said, maintaining eye contact. It was becoming increasingly clear that something or someone had traumatized this poor woman. It couldn't help that this Sleepy Hollow wannabe town had turned her into some sort of cartoon villain with their 'Evil Queen' nonsense.

It wasn't like she couldn't sympathize. She remembered a time when she herself had been so unwilling to allow anyone close enough to help her. When her Fae powers had first surfaced, killing the boy she'd been dating, she'd run from town to town because she believed herself to be a monster. Kenzi had tried to reach out to her, and she'd bluntly told the Russian girl to stay away from her. Lucky for Bo, Kenzi wasn't the type of girl to take orders, but it had still taken a while to build a trusting relationship between them.

Using her keen senses, Bo could tell that Regina wasn't Fae, but she did have more powerful chi than a typical human. Perhaps Regina had been mistreated as a result of this power-humans did always seem to fear what they didn't understand-or, she speculated, it could all be related to the woman in the picture…Emma. Whatever the reason, Bo's soul yearned to be the one to finally break through the walls Regina had erected. She was a sucker for a challenge, and an even bigger pushover when that challenge came in the shape of an attractive woman.

Regina, meanwhile, wanted to believe there were no strings attached to Bo's offer; however wishes just didn't come true for people like her. No one had ever helped her without wanting something in return—even Emma had wanted access to Henry. The only logical conclusion was that this woman wanted something and that she needed Regina to get it, but her instincts urged her to give the woman a chance. Taking a breath to brace herself for a likely adverse response, Regina asked, "What's in it for you?"

"Maybe I just like to see a smile on a pretty girl's face," Bo flirted lightly. She knew she was going to have to be a little more open and honest to gain Regina's trust, but she wasn't sure how she was going to broach the 'I have magical powers and am part of a powerful race called the Fae' discussion.

"I just…don't trust easily, even if there is something about you," Regina stared, lines of confusion pulling at the corners of her mouth. It was possible she had simply been on her own for so long she was willing to let in anyone who was willing to give her the time of day? Her mind reeled at this thought, finding it pathetic and below her.

Bo decided the only way to explain was to tear off the Band-Aid so to speak. She smiled, "Part of my charm. I guess, using your terms, it's like my magic."

"So you're manipulating me," Regina deadpanned, deftly hiding her hurt behind her stoic mask. Wasn't this just what she had expected? As Rumple used the nature of magic itself to move her like a chess piece, this woman was attempting to control her with seduction-but that didn't explain how someone in a world without magic who wasn't originally from the Enchanted Forest came to possess it at all.

Bo quickly reassured, "It isn't like that, I swear. It's just a part of who I am. For me, sex is like eating or sleeping; it rejuvenates me…Lauren was teaching me to control it, but..."

"She had a girlfriend who woke up from a coma?" Regina guessed.

Bo winced and replied, "Yes, but don't worry, you're resisting better than most people."

The tension in Regina's jaw relaxed slightly, but she continued to probe, "You said you're a private investigator. What were you hired to investigate? Did the Charming's hire you to prove I'm an unfit mother?"

Bo put her hand on Regina's shoulder, sending a bit of her chi to calm the distraught woman, "Nothing like that. I was hired to find some missing children, and I thought maybe you could help me with your resources since I'm new here."

"I did see a file on a few missing children," Regina said slowly, trying to figure out if the woman in front of her was telling the truth."

"There, see?" Bo said conciliatorily, putting her other hand on Regina's shoulder to maintain eye contact and more easily use her powers. "Maybe we can help each other. But first, who are these Charmings?" Bo inquired.

"Let's just say they are the picture perfect couple, a family that everyone just seems to love," Regina's voice dripped with bitterness.

"Except you," Bo intuited.

"Except me. Emma is their daughter," Regina continued, using all of her willpower to avoid spilling her guts. "She and I… share Henry."

Bo nodded, "I'm guessing they don't approve of you dating their daughter."

"I'm not dating her!" Regina blushed darkly, becoming flustered. "It's complicated."

"So, you're single then?" Bo let her eyes wander up and down Regina's body suggestively.

"You could say that," Regina appeared the epitome of self-control, despite desperately trying to force her heart rate to a resting level.

Bo grinned, "How about you tell me where you think she went?"

"To another world. The Enchanted Forest," Regina stared into Bo's eyes without flinching. It wasn't even that she completely trusted her; she simply had nothing left to lose.

Bo had heard lots of crazy stories since her introduction to the Fae world, so these days she found that nothing really surprised her. She was however intrigued and her mind raced with possibilities, and she was sure the answer was somehow linked to the missing children. She asked, "How did she get there?"

Regina looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact, "Jefferson's hat acted as a portal. One of my enemies bound a wraith to hunt me, so we went to send it to another world, but things didn't exactly go as planned. Emma pushed me out of the way of its attack, so it dragged her through the portal. It was supposed to be me."

"It's not your fault," Bo said gently, watching new tears form in the other woman's eyes. "It's not your fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @somewhat_ethereal for the beta. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Regina laughed bitterly as tears streamed down her face, "That's where you're wrong. Everything that happens in Storybrooke is my fault. Surely you ran into some of my constituents on the way over?"

"I don't like to judge someone based on other people's opinions," Bo answered, deftly avoiding the question.

"Everyone calls me the Evil Queen, including my son. I just want to show him how much I've changed. I'd do anything for him," Regina confessed. She hated that her love for Henry made her vulnerable. She hated that the only person who cared about what she thought was a complete stranger. Most of all, she hated that she was trusting someone when she knew that only led to pain.

Taking hold of Regina's hand, Bo held her gaze, "No one who loves as strongly as you do could possibly be evil. We all have regrets, but making mistakes and learning from them is a part of life. Now, how about you escort me to the beach so we can look for the missing kids and, if we're lucky, find a clue for a possible portal location."

"The beach?" Regina inquired, trying to remember the contents of the file. It was a good thing she had an excellent memory. Most of the missing children were orphans and juvenile delinquents thought to be living on the streets, but she recalled a few who had homes: Ava, Nicholas, and Paige. The three kids had apparently skipped school and gone to the beach where they mysteriously disappeared. The lifeguard hadn't been much help in the investigation, but then, David Nolan was the one trying to do the investigating, and he couldn't pick up a clue if it hit him in the face.

"Yes, but I must warn you I left my swimsuit at home," Bo winked. She loved getting a reaction, and the color on Regina's cheeks indicated that she had gotten her message across.

"I just might have an extra…although the sheriff would have difficulty enforcing public decency laws seeing as how she's in another realm," Regina thought out loud, letting her mouth turn up in a smirk. It seemed that her new acquaintance did have sex on the brain 24/7 regardless of whether it was appropriate to the situation at hand and that this condition was contagious. She had just poured her heart out to a relative stranger, which under normal circumstances was something Regina Mills just would not do, and not thirty seconds later, she was flirting and daydreaming about what Bo would look like skinny dipping in the ocean.

Bo grinned, "There's the smile I've been waiting for."

"Ms…" Regina started, realizing that she didn't know the other woman's last name.

"Dennis," Bo supplied.

"Ms. Dennis, I expect you to accompany me to my home so we can get you properly attired for our upcoming excursion," Regina shifted easily into a business-like tone. Keeping things strictly professional was usually her forte, and she was trying her best to save face.

"Great. We'll take my car. Oh, and Regina, don't take too long locking up," Bo replied, slightly nonplussed by Regina's apparent change in demeanor.

* * *

After an awkwardly silent car ride where Regina deigned to look anywhere except Bo's exquisite assets and a visit to the mansion where they gathered appropriate attire—ok, so Regina had picked out two rather skimpy bikinis, who could really blame her?—the two were finally walking along the beach. As people stared in their direction and voiced a few catcalls, Regina found herself immensely attracted to Bo's confidence. It reminded her a bit of herself during her reign as the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest.

"So, if you were a child playing by yourself, where would you most likely be?" Bo mused aloud. She scanned the beach, frustrated that all she seemed to see was adults sunbathing. While this awakened her sexual hunger, she had to stay focused on the case.

Pointing off to the right, Regina offered helpfully, "When I would take Henry, he loved to play by that sandcastle over there."

"It's as good a place to start as any," Bo smiled thoughtfully, now seeing a few children playing in the sand where Regina had directed her gaze. She allowed Regina to lead her toward the sandcastle, looking for clues along the way. She was so intent on her objective that she didn't see a toy shovel buried in the sand until she had tripped over it, "Ow!"

"Are you ok?" Regina asked worriedly.

"Yeah, my ego's just a little bruised," Bo smirked. When she stood back up, she saw the entrance to a cave about 5 feet directly ahead of them. As Kenzi would say, her 'Spidey' sense was tingling, and she motioned to Regina to keep quiet as she put her hand to a dagger she had kept hidden in her shorts.

The cave was dark and had a stream trickling through it that led to a swampy pond filled with muddy water. Bo heard Regina muttering a few words under her breath and then saw a light emanate from her hands: a fireball. The illuminated cave looked slightly less desolate, although the stalagmites and stalactites were of far less importance than the metal cage in the corner. Bo's eyes grew wide with the sight of the emaciated children who had been chained to the rocks with duct tape across their mouths. She heard Regina's anguished cry, "Paige!" before turning back to her companion to remind her that surprise was key.

Unfortunately for them both, the ground rattled beneath them as a creature rose from the pond. Even as Bo drew her dagger and Regina aimed her fireball, the serpent's stench overwhelmed their senses, causing them to expend extra energy to keep down their previous meal. The creature's multiple heads-nine if Bo had counted correctly-came at them all at once. Boy, did Kenzi know how to pick a case-the creature was clearly an underFae similar to ones she had encountered when investigating missing college students at a sorority; well, similar in that it did not have the power of speech and was slimy and terrifying.

"A Hydra," Regina breathed. When Bo looked at her for answers, Regina continued, "From Greek mythology, Hercules defeated a Hydra and used the venom to cover the tips of his arrows."

Bo dodged a head skillfully, "So, it's killable then? How do we kill it?"

"I'm trying to remember," Regina racked her brain for the details. "Eight of the heads that he severed all grew back, but there was one head that he couldn't cut off with his sword, so he had to use his bare hands, and when that one head was torn from it's body, the serpent was no more."

"So we have to find the one head before I can impress you with my mad butch skills," Bo breathed heavily. She noticed the creature was moving one of the heads less than the others and lunged for it, "Or I can just pull a Hail Mary."

Dodging the heads, Regina tried to distract the creature by singeing it with her fireball and created the illusion that there were multiple copies of herself so that the creature would not know where her real self existed. Her efforts were a success because within minutes, she watched Bo wrest the serpent's head from its body with her bare hands in a clearly inhuman feat of strength. She cheered as the Hydra shuddered and fell back into the abyss, having taken its last breath.


	7. Chapter 7

The children were quickly released from their bonds and returned to their parents. Obviously, the Hydra had required help to wrangle the children together, and it appeared that the serpent had put Happy in its thrall to do just that. With the children's testimony, Charming took the dwarf into the station until they could determine he was back to his normal self.

For once, Regina was being hailed as a hero, and she found it quite disconcerting. A party at Granny's in her and Bo's honor was more than Regina could take, and she excused herself at the first opportunity, allowing Bo to return to the mansion with her for drinks. While she was thrilled that all of the children were back with their parents, she was still missing Henry...and Emma. Contrary to Bo's claims, solving the kidnapping had not gotten them any closer to getting Emma back through the portal, which meant that she wasn't any closer to getting Henry back.

Pouring herself a stiff drink, Regina offered, "How would you like some of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

Sensing Regina's less than stellar mood, Bo went up behind her and gently rubbed her shoulders before accepting the drink, "I would love to try your cider."

"I grow my own apples. When I was a little girl, my father would take me out to the orchard and put me on his shoulders so I could pick the finest apples the tree had to offer," Regina paused to take a sip of her cider. "So when I came here, I planted an apple tree to remind me of the times we spent together."

Savoring her glass of cider, Bo sat on the couch and motioned for Regina to join her, "I grew up in a small town too. Farm fields and trees as far as the eye could see. I miss it sometimes. My parents...the ones who raised me...weren't very accepting of who and what I was."

"There's something else we have in common," Regina commented. She sat on the other end of the couch, being careful to give the two of them enough personal space. Imitating her mother's shrill tone, she continued, "Regina, you ride like a man. Use your saddle like a proper lady."

Bo asked rhetorically, "Why are all small towns so misogynistic?"

"It's like they are afraid that if women show their true power, they won't need men anymore," Regina laughed conspiratorily. "The entire concept of a Prince Charming is degrading. I do just fine on my own. Respectable job, clean house, a wonderful child. A toast, to successful women."

After their glasses clinked, Bo motioned for Regina to turn around so she could continue the shoulder and back massage. When Regina complied and parted her hair to make her shoulders and neck easier to access, Bo began kneading with gentle, yet firm circles. The smell of apple scented shampoo enticed her senses, and she found that touching the other woman led her to impure thoughts. She thought about just how long it had been since she had fed and decided that her lust was purely her biological need to heal. As she let her hands wander, Bo continued their conversation, "I don't really have anything against men. I like them a lot, but there is nothing like the feel of a woman. That moment when you feel her walls clench around your fingers while she screams your name; there's nothing like it."

Unable to suppress a moan from the combination of verbal and physical stimulation, Regina said hesitantly, "I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Don't worry. I know where your heart lies," Bo teased. She wasn't up for a huge emotional commitment either.

"Emma," Regina said sadly. Emma, she thought, who had no idea how Regina felt about her. Not that Regina herself really knew how she felt. All she knew was that she desperately wanted to ease the ache in her chest. Was it so wrong to seek the comfort of another when the object of her affections was not only clueless, but in another realm? Why was she rationalizing her actions? She was the Evil Queen for crying out loud.

"We will get her back," Bo vowed, resting her head on Regina's shoulder from behind. "I keep my promises."

Thinking back to the events of the afternoon, Regina said, "You were really amazing out there today."

"I'm glad I impressed you," Bo whispered in her ear, her hunger growing by the minute. If the woman only knew the effect she was having on the succubus, she would be either incredibly aroused or running for the hills. Bo was simply having a difficult time determining which one. She continued, "Tackling that Hydra with my bare hands. It depleted a lot of my energy though."

"Will you have enough to help me save Emma?" Regina worried.

Bo admitted, running her fingers through Regina's hair, "Not without recharging first."

"I see, and you need sex to recharge," Regina remembered. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She wanted the other woman; at least her body did if she paid attention to the fire burning in her core. She was single and honestly curious. Sex with a woman who needed it to survive may well turn into one of the most stimulating experiences of her life. This should be a no-brainer. Why was she so conflicted?

"No pressure. There's a young teenage girl at the diner who would be very happy to help me recharge," Bo offered, noticing the internal conflict Regina was facing. She knew who she wanted, but she wasn't going to take Regina's choice away from her.

"Ruby," Regina said with a tinge of bitterness in her voice. If there was one thing she hated, it was the idea of being handed in for a younger model. "You should be careful. She'll sleep with anything that gives her a second glance."

"Is that jealousy I detect, Ms. Mills?" Bo smirked, continuing the massage along the length of the woman's back and accidentally brushing her fingers under Regina's arms just inches away from her breasts.

Impulsively, Regina turned her head and pushed their lips together, letting out a low growl as a current of energy jolted through her body. She found she couldn't stop, even for air, when her energy-pale blue mixed with white in contrast to the color of her magic-began to transfer to the succubus. She felt lighter somehow, basking in the rush of electricity that hardened her nipples and caused them to press painfully against her shirt. Seconds passed, and she could feel Bo returning some of her energy, and Regina wondered if this was what getting high felt like. All she knew was that she needed more, wanted more, and so she clutched the back of Bo's neck to hold them together as long as possible. She nipped at Bo's mouth until it stayed open and let her tongue investigate freely. She reveled in the moist warmth and slightly minty taste until Bo finally pushed them apart for air.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't know why I am so drawn to you," Regina said with wonder in her voice. "I mean, you're beautiful, strong, and nonjudgmental. But I'm not usually...I don't know how to explain this."

"Not usually what?" Bo put a hand up to grasp Regina's chin gently before kissing her again.

Falling back into the warmth of the kiss, Regina struggled even more with finding the right words, "I'm just...not really the type to jump into bed with someone, but..."

"Yes?" Bo nibbled on Regina's ear, enjoying the reaction she was evoking from the other woman.

"But...I don't want you to stop," Regina sighed softly. She had been without human companionship for longer than most people, and the majority of her sexual encounters had not been of her own choosing or involving love or affection. She wasn't used to the tenderness she was being shown, and she found it addicting. Soon, she was taking the initiative, wishing they hadn't taken the time to change out of bikinis because there was way too much fabric in between them for her liking. She plied her hands under Bo's top, gently caressing her sides while voraciously exploring her mouth, then reached around back to pull her closer.

"I'm glad," Bo replied between kisses. Wanting to enhance their experience, she took tiny amounts of chi from Regina and fed them back to her moments later, so Regina could share the high. She practically glowed at the awestruck expression on Regina's face. "You like that?"

Unable to form words, Regina nodded. She held the other woman close for a moment before tasting her neck and shoulders. She allowed her hands to wander freely, fiddling with the bra clasp until it finally gave way. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat she had once met in Wonderland, Regina moved again to better cup the newly freed breasts before her. She found herself memorizing their feel, their softness-how they bounced back like jello after she squeezed them tenderly. She touched them with more urgency, causing Bo's nipples to harden with desire.

"You are driving me crazy," Bo moaned. She desperately wanted to pick up the pace, but was afraid of spooking the other woman. Her lust was starting to take over, "I need to see you. May I?"

Regina nodded, helping take her own shirt off, exposing her black lace bra. She blushed slightly as Bo stared unabashedly.

"You're breathtaking," Bo found her words. Quite frankly, she was surprised that Regina's breasts weren't in a museum exhibit by themselves. Pert, supple, and delectable, just like caramel apples. She coaxed one nipple out of its bindings with promises of love and affection, teasing it with her tongue, covering every inch with moist heat. She began to suck, gently at first, but growing firmer with each passing squeeze of her lips.

Watching her own nipples stiffen with Bo's caresses, Regina whimpered and bit her lip. Her breathing grew shallow as she watched deep brown eyes stare up into her own. Her clothes suddenly felt too tight and restrictive, so she magicked them into a neat, folded pile in the corner while Bo looked on with awe.

"Wow, I'm a little surprised you didn't use that trick on my clothes as well," Bo said, entranced by the beauty before her. There were times when she loved being a succubus, and this was definitely one of those times. Aphrodite herself couldn't hold a candle to the perfection that was Regina Mills. Soft curves, toned abs, sculpted thighs and calves...she wanted to touch and taste everything at once.

Regina's cheeks flushed, "I thought I should ask first."

"Oh, well, in that case, my answer is yes," Bo replied, desperate for skin-to-skin contact. When her own clothing disappeared off of her body in a puff of smoke, her arousal shot sky high at the casual use of power displayed by the other woman. Blue sparks flew back and forth as she pressed their bodies together, moving naturally into a scissoring position. They kissed passionately, all the while rubbing and rhythmically stimulating each other to the point of intoxication. Bo licked, sucked, and tasted every salty millimeter of skin within reach as their wetness mingled together threatening to send them both over the edge. She reached her hand down and entered Regina with two fingers, curling them just so to elicit a moan of pleasure.

"Bo...yes...fuck," Regina found herself calling out, overwhelmed by the sensations of pounding against her clit and fingers thrusting inside her. Each thrust was faster and deeper than the one that came before. She could feel herself closer and closer to letting herself go. Just as she felt a third finger fill her, she felt her muscles clench and her toes curl. Her eyes closed momentarily as stars flashed before her eyes, and she could feel her juices flowing freely as she rode out the waves, screaming Bo's name at the top of her lungs as she fell from her high.

Bo held Regina close for a while after she came back to herself. Smiling mischievously, Bo slowly extricated her fingers and placed them slowly and seductively in her own mouth. She offered, "Would you like to see how you taste?"

Nodding, Regina brought their lips together, tasting herself on Bo's tongue. The intimacy of the gesture melted her heart. She could get used to this. If worse came to worse and they couldn't get Emma back, Bo's arms could be quite comforting….and if Emma did get home safely, maybe she could talk her into a threesome. Chastising herself for counting her chickens, she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"How beautiful you look, and how I want to taste you, and whether it's too soon to ask if you want to go again," Bo admitted flirtatiously. "My stamina is one of my best features."

"We're just going to have to test that theory and see who can outlast the other," Regina smiled, the warmth of desire coursing back through her veins as she watched Bo dip her head. Crying out, she leaned back and clenched her fists. This was going to be a long night, and she had a feeling she was going to enjoy every second of it.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning Bo awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing. She reached over to silence it and kissed the woman sleeping next to her on the cheek. For a human, Regina had been rather insatiable and had kept them both up most of the night, not that Bo was complaining in the slightest. As a matter of fact, Bo was feeling quite rejuvenated now that she had fed...fed on chi, not on food, as her grumbling stomach reminded her.

She checked her phone to look at the time...well that's what she told herself at any rate. She wanted to know who was texting her at some god awful hour of the morning. Sure enough, the text was from Kenzi.

_{I saw the news last night. My Bo-Bo is a hero. :)}_

_{You mean I saved your ass by solving this case.}_

_{I'm just happy you're coming back home now.}_

_{About that...there may be a delay. I have some loose ends to work out.}_

_{Loose ends? Wait a minute, you got laid. I knew it. The mayor right?}_

_{Kenz...}_

_{Goodbye Dr. Hotpants, hello Mayor MILF!}_

As if on cue, Regina began to stir and nestled her head on Bo's shoulder. She was mildly sore, but for the first time in….a while, she was content. She just knew that they would save Emma, Henry would forgive her, and all would be right with the world. She smiled, "Good morning."

"Hey, look who's up," Bo grinned and moved to put her phone back on the night table.

Regina responded by offering a brief kiss and saying, "Pancakes?"

Bo's stomach rumbled again. Returning the kiss, she answered, "Perfect start to a perfect day."

Pushing off the blanket and standing up, Regina said, "Go ahead and shower first while I go make breakfast."

"Or we could shower together, and I could help you make breakfast," Bo suggested.

"My, you are insatiable," Regina flirted. "I suppose I could be persuaded."

Bo let her gaze wander over the other woman as she continued, "Well, we do have a big day ahead. I thought we could go back to where the Hydra was holding the kids. Magical creatures are drawn to magical power, so it makes sense that there might be enough power nearby to create a portal."

"I like the way you think. When it's more than a theory, we'll take Henry with us to the portal. I don't want to get his hopes up prematurely, but we will need the magic of true love to bring Emma back through the portal, and there is no love more powerful than a mother and a son," Regina said, sighing wistfully when she thought about Henry.

Bo replied softly, "Don't underestimate yourself. You are pretty darn powerful too."

"Shower. Now," Regina grinned, blushing at the compliment and grabbing Bo's hand. She was anxious to get the day started, and desire streamed down her legs for the millionth time in the past 24 hours. What was a little soreness?

."Yes, your majesty," Bo responded with a kiss, allowing herself to be tugged along to the bathroom. When they went to save Emma, she was going to be at full strength.

* * *

When Bo and Regina arrived at the Hydra's former lair later that morning, they began searching for clues. Nothing was immediately obvious, so they scanned the walls, the floor and everything else in detail.

"Bo, come here!" Regina said excitedly, having found what appeared to be a faded drawing on the rock wall. "I can't quite make it out, but it looks like it used to be a map."

"I think you might be right," Bo walked over, intrigued. She let her hand trace the drawing, and when her fingers reached the X, the rocks began to move, startling her. She cried out, "Back up!"

Rocks crumbled as the wall opened away from them. Staring in wonder at the sight before her eyes, Regina was entranced by a jeweled treasure chest glowing in the darkness. Rubies, sapphires, and diamonds littered the golden surface. She moved toward it as if possessed.

"Mom!" Henry called out, breaking Regina out of her reverie.

Regina asked, "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"David was taking me swimming, and we saw you walk down here," Henry responded. The 'I can go swimming now that the beach is no longer a place where kids are kidnapped' part was unspoken, but understood.

"Oh…."

"Mom, who is she?" Henry asked, pointing to Bo.

Regina answered, slightly flustered, "She is a...friend, who is helping me look for a way to bring Emma back…"

"Emma and Mary Margaret," David butted into the conversation.

"Yes, of course, Emma and Mary Margaret," Regina's eyes went dark at the mention of Mary Margaret's name, but she didn't argue. Bringing one of them back was going to be enough of a miracle, and she wasn't going to worry about the reappearance of Mary Margaret until it was absolutely necessary.

Bo reached down to shake Henry's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Henry. My name is Bo."

"What kind of a name is that?" Henry asked with typical child-like forthrightness.

"Well, my adoptive parents called me 'Beth,' but then one day I found a baby picture of myself with the name 'Bo' written on the back, and I liked it better," Bo shrugged, smiling at his cheekiness.

"You were adopted? Me too! Were your adoptive parents evil?" Henry suddenly had a ton of questions. He had thought he was the only one in Storybrooke who had been adopted, and here was another adult who had gone through what he had.

Bo saw where this was heading and paused to think about exactly how to phrase her situation, so that he didn't use it as a reason to justify his hatred of Regina. Choosing her words carefully, she responded, "They weren't evil, no. They loved me, and they did their best, but they had a hard time accepting me for who I was. Do you know what prejudice is, Henry?"

"When someone hates someone without knowing anything about them as a person," Henry answered, nodding.

Bo continued gravely, "Sometimes people's beliefs can get in the way of their love for each other. You are very lucky to have an adoptive mom who loves you, even if you get mad at her once in a while."

"What about your real parents?" Henry wanted to know.

"My adoptive parents were my real parents. My birth mother died, and I don't know anything about my birth father except that he was not a very nice person," Bo answered, simplifying the last year considerably. Henry didn't need to know that her own birth mother had tried to kill her in an attempt to start a war between the Fae or that her birth father was apparently very powerful and very evil, so much so that no one was willing to speak his name. Her backwater, prejudiced, small town adoptive parents were a cakewalk in comparison.

"Mom, did you change my name too?"

Regina shook her head, "No, Henry. Emma had wanted you to have a fresh start, so she didn't give the agency a name for you. I named you after my father, who was a very kind and loving man. You would have loved him. He always tried to make me a better person."

"Just like me," Henry said, looking guilty. Instead of helping his mother change, he'd been sulking like a little kid. He rushed into his mother's arms, enveloping her in a bear hug.

"Just like you," Regina said softly, reveling in her son's show of affection. "What do you say you and I open that treasure chest together and see what's inside?"

Nodding, Henry took Regina's hand and reached for the chest with her. On the count of three, they opened the treasure chest together and were thrown back by a strong wind and a blinding light. It was definitely a portal, and hopefully it was one to the Enchanted Forest. In unison, Regina and Henry shouted "Emma!", hoping against hope that she would hear them on the other side.


	10. Chapter 10

Fresh from winning her battle with Cora, Emma grabbed Mary Margaret's hand. She felt like anything was possible. She heard voices coming from the ocean that sounded an awful lot like Regina and Henry. Deciding to take a leap of faith, she pulled Mary Margaret along with her deep into the abyss. Images flashed before her of her life in Storybrooke as she traversed the space between worlds.

Looking up, she saw a bright light that appeared to be an opening and climbed toward it, yelling for Mary Margaret to grab hold of her legs and follow behind. She climbed and climbed, finally emerging on the other side, falling out of what looked like a treasure chest with Mary Margaret right after her.

She looked around and saw Henry, Regina, and David. She was finally home. Tears flowed from her eyes as Henry flew into her arms and held on for dear life. She kissed him on the forehead and held him tighter. Her eyes then gravitated to Regina, who was most definitely alive and safe, which made the whole ordeal worth it.

"Welcome back," Regina gave Emma a soft smile, standing back and letting Emma have her moment with Henry. Mary Margaret and David were making out a few feet away, but neither Regina nor Emma noticed.

"I missed you...both," Emma covered awkwardly, unable to properly express her feelings. Finally noticing the stranger in their midst, Emma asked, "Who is this?"

Regina looked away shyly, "Her name is Bo, and she was a big help in getting you back here. It was her idea to look for a power source in this cave."

"I owe you thanks then," Emma held her hand out in greeting. "Thank you for bringing me back to my family."

Bo held out her hand in response and when their hands touched, a shot of blue chi traveled from the succubus to the savior to Bo's mild surprise. With all the magic floating around, her own powers seemed to be taking on a life of their own. She spoke candidly, "Yeah, well, I've always had a weakness for beautiful women."

"Henry, you should go say hi to Mary Margaret," Emma's first instinct was to let a bout of jealousy bubble to the surface, but somehow, it was squashed before it even appeared. She could hardly blame the woman for falling for Regina, and Regina had likely believed Emma was never returning, and it wasn't like Regina even knew how she felt to begin with. She admitted, "It can be hard to say no to Regina when she has her mind set on something."

"Very true. I'd best leave you all to your reunion," Bo stated, putting her hands in her pockets.

"No, wait," Regina called out. "Please don't go. Our family is a little unconventional already, and one more person won't make it any moreso. Bo, you were there for me in my darkest hour, and Emma, you were the only one to stand up for me in all of Storybrooke, and I don't want to lose either of you."

"Regina, I can't. That's just not how things work," Emma said, her heart aching so much she was worried it would stop beating.

"Why not? Because True Love only happens to couples or because I don't deserve to be happy? Or because you don't love me the way I love you?" Regina countered, putting her heart on the line.

"You love me?" Emma asked rhetorically.

"Yes, you stupid idiot. Why do you think Jefferson's hat only opened the portal after you touched me? True Love is the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms," Regina recited Rumple's favorite saying with ease.

Emma answered, "I love you too."

"Then don't make me choose. Bo is a wonderful woman, and I promise you if you get to know her, you'll love her too," Regina pleaded.

"Regina, if it means this much to you, I will at least consider it," Emma responded. "She is rather attractive. Maybe we'll hit it off and change the way people think about fairytales."

"Thank you," Regina said simply.

"But I'm not the only one you have to convince," Emma continued. "How does Bo feel about all this?"

"Well, I've never really been the monogamous type, so I admit I find the idea quite intriguing," Bo licked her lips. "But only if you are up for it."

"Then, it's settled. Emma, please join us for dinner tonight," Regina offered.

"Hmm, real food that isn't eaten raw or with my hands, an honest-to-goodness home cooked meal...how could I say no?" Emma smirked. "Just let me shower first. I want to get rid of the forest smell-washing in the river only does so much."

Bo laughed, "What kind of barbaric place were you stuck in?"

"One with her mother, who by the way was so thrilled with the knowledge that we share a son that she tried to extract my heart from my chest. Like Regina said, we have a bit of an unconventional family," Emma rolled her eyes.

"But my mother is dead…." Regina said confused.

Mary Margaret joined the conversation, "No, Cora is very much alive."

"Hey, mom, I hate to ask this, but could you watch Henry tonight? I kinda need a girls' night to decompress," Emma inquired with her best pouty eyes.

"Anything for you sweetheart," Mary Margaret answered, smiling in shock at being called 'mom.' "Anything at all."

* * *

The girls' night was a success filled with apple cider, laughter, pictures, and adult fun. Emma was glad they had let Bo into their family and loved the adventurous side it brought out in Regina. Emma and Regina still had plenty of nights by themselves, so that Bo could leave town to visit Kenzi, Trick, Hale, and all of her friends at the Dal, but the three of them with Henry all functioned happily as a modern family unit. Mary Margaret and David helped the rest of Storybrooke see how much Regina had changed, and they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
